


The Folly in the Storm

by RunaLiore



Series: The Queen of Twenty Tithes [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Love Confessions, Naked Cuddling, stranded together in a rainstorm and oh no we have to get out of these wet clothes right away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaLiore/pseuds/RunaLiore
Summary: Evening settled in as the afternoon storms finally calmed and the Stars pricked pinholes through the clouds. Early in the afternoon, Chisato had taken shelter from the pouring rain in an abandoned folly, her arms slicked with mud and her dress soaked and crumpled. After spending nearly the entire day in the light of a single, sputtering lantern while a storm thundered overhead, she was very certain of three things:First, that the rainwater spilling from the eves of the folly’s tower was actually a pleasant way to wash herself clean of the muck and grass and scrapes along her arms.Second, the sudden sunset meant that in spite of her clothes now being relatively dry and suitable to wear, leaving the folly before dawn would be ill advised.And third, as Chisato had recently discovered, Kaoru’s chest was remarkably comfortable and all around a wonderful place for Chisato to lay her head.





	The Folly in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a side chapter of my much longer Kaoru/Chisato Fairy Tale AU, The Queen of Twenty Tithes. This would be Chapter 6.5, taking place immediately after Chapter 6 begins and ending just before the start of Chapter 7. I've posted it separately here because I wanted to keep the main work rated Teen and this is, well, not that.
> 
> While it is a side chapter of a longer fic, I've tried to make this fic stand on its own as best as possible. If you're just jumping in without having read the main fic, then most of what you need to know should be explained inside. This story takes place in a Fairy Tale AU in which Chisato is a Princess and Kaoru has returned after a five year absence to suddenly ask for her hand in marriage. 
> 
> Also, bassists............. have strong fingers......
> 
> ("Folly" here refers to the architectural structure by the same name.)

“Well, in that case,” Chisato said, “it should be no worry for us to remain in such a state for a while longer.”

 

Evening settled in as the afternoon storms finally calmed and the stars pricked pinholes through the clouds. Early in the afternoon, Chisato had taken shelter from the pouring rain in an abandoned folly, her arms slicked with mud and her dress soaked and crumpled. After spending nearly the entire day in the light of a single, sputtering lantern while a storm thundered overhead, she was very certain of three things:

First, that the rainwater spilling from the eaves of the folly’s tower was actually a pleasant way to wash herself clean of the muck and grass and scrapes along her arms.

Second, that the sudden sunset meant that in spite of her clothes now being relatively dry and suitable to wear, leaving the folly before dawn would be ill advised.

And third, as Chisato had recently discovered, Kaoru’s chest was remarkably comfortable and all around a wonderful place for Chisato to lay her head.

Hours earlier Chisato had discovered that her parents had been embezzling from the Royal treasury and even stealing from their own daughter for years. Soon after, Chisato ran through the rain and thunder with Kaoru chasing after her. After falling and bleeding and perhaps shouting altogether more than was necessary, they ended up in the folly, their clothes hanging across the room to dry as Kaoru ran her fingers through Chisato's hair. Thinking back on the events of the day Chisato almost considered it absurd, that she had set out from a perfectly normal breakfast and then arrived at this point after all that had happened. It felt unerringly natural, though, and in a way that gave her a measure of resolve. Mostly, she was resolved to see more of Kaoru’s flustered face and to kiss her as often as she liked.

Chisato closed her eyes to listen to the sound of Kaoru’s breathing and as she laid there, Kaoru began to stroke Chisato's back along her spine. There were no beds in the folly, of course, and so Kaoru had draped her jacket across a wide crate, making it the only available seat not covered in dust or rainwater. Chisato shifted slightly against her and Kaoru stopped her hands.

“Are you comfortable?” Kaoru asked.

Warm laughter spilled across her chest and Chisato looked up at her with a grin.

“Surprisingly, yes, considering that we're seated atop a box made more of dust than wood and that I'm leaning against such a lanky maypole of a girl.”

Chisato pushed herself up, hovering just over Kaoru as she moved to meet her eyes.

“I admit I was shocked when you first returned. I hadn't expected the spindly little girl I knew so many years ago to become so tall. I remember when you were so small you had to look up to meet my eyes.”

“Ah, yes,” Kaoru swept a hand out and held it to the sky in a flourish, “My beauty has grown considerably in our time apart, though I believe on one count, you are mistaken.”

Chisato looked puzzled. “Oh?”

“Yes, and that is because…” Kaoru said, solemn and plainly, “being the one on my back, I still have to look up to see you.”

“Ah, of course,” Chisato said, grinning with a sly glimmer in her eyes, “You have been in that position for some time, haven't you? in any event, tou are far more pleasant to watch than our present surroundings.”

“Naturally,” Kaoru chuckled and grinned proudly as if she found that quite flattering, “and should you so desire, Chisato, I shall lay myself down and gladly serve as your pillow this night!”

“How noble,” Chisato laughed and sat back, tracing one hand along Kaoru’s side and working her fingers into Kaoru’s palm, “and while I do enjoy lying across your chest, I'll have to decline.”

Chisato locked her hand around Kaoru’s wrist and lifted her up.

“A pillow has no lips, nor can it answer me when I beg of it a request…” She gazed up at Kaoru as the two of them sat together, their faces close enough to share the same shadow across the far wall. Kaoru swallowed nervously and then turned away with dramatic flair.

“It is as you say, and as you wish I will leap to fulfill whatever whim you might ask,” She raised Chisato’s hand in her own and kissed her knuckles, then the back of her hand, “What is it that you wish, my loveliest kitten?”

“I wish…” Chisato said, suddenly flashing a sharp grin, “for a fireplace. The storm and the night have left us both a bit chill, has it not?”

Chisato ran her hand up the length of Kaoru’s arm, brushing the bumps and hairs raised on her skin. Kaoru’s bold grin melted at the edges.

“T-true, it would not do for either of us to catch our deaths. The night air is far better suited to the fleeting moments of moonlight in the forest’s boughs.”

Chisato tilted her head slightly. “I believe I see a flue along that furthest wall.”

Kaoru rose reluctantly and held Chisato’s hand as long as her reach allowed.

“Ah, of course… “ She stood in place, still staring at Chisato as if she were the moon itself. After another breath, Kaoru closed her eyes and smiled softly, turning her head and brushing a hand across her bangs.

“Thus can my love excuse the slow offence. From where thou art why should I haste me thence?”

“To start a fire,” Chisato replied flatly, though with a glint of gladness in her voice, “as I believe we have established.”

“Ah…” Kaoru held her pose and glanced away, “of course.”

With few tools on hand, there was no way for Kaoru to hack logs apart to form kindling for the fire. Fortunately there was no need, as the ancient wooden slats and shelves and splints that littered the folly floor were more than suited to the task. The flue itself was very likely clogged from decades of disuse, but given the number of holes and gaps in the ceiling, the smoke and fumes presented little danger. While Kaoru gathered a small heap of sticks and splintered boards in the empty fireplace, Chisato wrapped a strip of burlap around a small brass pole she found lying against the door. She dipped the burlap into their single burning lantern until it took on the reasonable appearance of a small torch, then she foisted the whole thing into the pile of kindling and waited for the fire to take. Within seconds, the heap of broken wood spattered and crackled as the flames began to spread. 

As they both stood back to warm themselves by the fire, Chisato found that her eyes were almost magnetically drawn to Kaoru. It was one thing to shout at and cry upon your childhood friend as she comforted you and it was quite another to climb up into her arms when she offered herself up. It was quite another even beyond that to stare at the line of her back and her bare waist, imagining her skin against your hands. When they had first kissed earlier in the day, Chisato was slow and cautious in her thoughts. She allowed herself to fall by degrees and she nestled herself against the idea of Kaoru gradually. Now that she felt certain and she knew that Kaoru felt the same, all her apprehension seemed needless and almost silly.

“Kaoru.”

“Yes, Chisato?”

“At what point do you believe it would be fitting to call ourselves lovers?”

A small rack of wrought iron tools fell to the ground with a crash as Kaoru suddenly stumbled into them. Clearing away from the mess, she tried to compose herself as best she could.

“Ah, aha,” Kaoru laughed, finding an odd balance within her sudden embarrassment, “to call ourselves lovers would certainly be… it carries a distinctly fateful implication, though it is hard to say just how fatefully entwined two must be before they might bear it.”

“If you do not wish it then it will not be so,” Chisato said, her voice level and steady, “I have no doubt of your affections so the title is unnecessary in practice.”

“No.” Kaoru placed a hand over her heart and met Chisato’s gaze perfectly, their eyes locked in a gravity all their own. “Chisato, if there is one thing I insist of you it is this: please do not think of your own happiness as unnecessary. Since we were children I have seen you sacrifice and disregard any hope or wish you held for yourself, all for the sake of making others happy.”

Without breaking her gaze, Kaoru knelt down and took Chisato’s hand, her voice still ardent and solemn.

“Even though I would never wish for you to discard that kindness, I would beg that you extend it to yourself. If you cannot, then I will do so in your stead, should you wish it, and I will gladly make every effort to be your lover should that be your desire, as it is my earnest wish as well…”

Kaoru realized, perhaps too late, that she had just blithely said something quite incredible. Chisato was now standing above her, staring down with her skin flushed as the firelight while Kaoru knelt before her, staring up with her ears burning. Kaoru’s face twisted up and she had to glance away, and then Chisato raised a hand to cover her mouth as she grinned and turned aside, and then the two of them burst out laughing at the sight of themselves.

“Kaoru,” Chisato gasped for breath as she nearly doubled over, “You go down on one knee to say such a thing and then you make such a bashful face.”

“It is…” Kaoru looked away, her lips wrinkled into an awkward smile, “likely the effect of the rain, I fear I may feel a bit feverish.”

“Hm, then it seems likely that we are both similarly stricken.” Chisato laughed again and shook her head, sighing fondly to herself. “To think we both can blush at such a thought when I’ve spent the better part of the past hour with my hand pressed against your breast and your lips on my neck…”

“Ahaha, well…” Kaoru glanced aside again, still grasping for her composure.

“I’m not entirely certain,” Chisato said, finally calming herself slightly, “but I do know that I feel more at ease with you than with anyone else, and that I only feel as if I can stop being The Princess when we’re alone together. And so I may not be entirely certain of the details, but I am certain that I would rather it be Kaoru with me than any other.”

“I-is that so?” Kaoru laughed nervously to herself, still clearly flustered even as she struck a grand pose and closed her eyes for effect, “Then I will endeavor to remain by your side as long as the stars remain in the heavens above, and if those stars should ever fall it should only be because they, too, wish to be all the nearer to you!” Kaoru finished with a flourish and kissed the back of Chisato’s hand, and Chisato could not help but smile.

“You flatter me immensely… but Kaoru, did I not mention before?” Chisato placed a finger under Kaoru’s chin and raised it further, “You’re dashing when you recite your lines, but you’re far more charming when you forget them.”

Kaoru’s eyes widened and her lips parted from surprise, and in that instant Chisato leaned down and kissed her deeply, once and then again and then again until she had to lay her hands across Kaoru’s shoulders to steady them both. With no more than that, Chisato could already feel her heart racing and she could feel fire under her skin.

And so Chisato started a small rebellion there in the folly. Kaoru had helped her find the resolve and now she was firmly decided: she would not deny what she truly wanted and she would allow herself joy, at least for the span of this single evening.

 

* * *

 

A single kiss led to three and in the light of the small fire, three kisses led to dozens more. For the sake of Kaoru’s comfort, Chisato laid her surcoat across the floor where they sat. Kaoru carefully untied the ribbon that bound Chisato’s hair, sending it spilling across her back and shoulders. As Kaoru’s fingers were almost constantly woven through the strands of Chisato’s hair, Chisato found her hands almost bound to a single spot across Kaoru’s back, just between her shoulder blade and spine. No matter how they moved or shifted, she always seemed to find that spot again as if she were lining up the last tile in a mural and it clicked soundly into place each time.

At some point, whether through weariness or excitement or some eager mix of the two, the movements of their lips and hands became far more imprecise. At some point, Chisato’s hand brushed across Kaoru’s breast and she almost stammered for a moment, transfixed by the feel of it. At some point, Kaoru’s hand slipped further than she had intended along the curve of Chisato’s waist and settled along her thigh. At some point, they leaned in further than they had before and kissed one another just a bit longer than either of them meant to. Despite their familiarity with one another, this was incredibly new to the both of them and they were still moving slowly and with caution. Every time their hands settled awkwardly or their lips met unevenly, however, that caution eroded.

With Kaoru’s hands on her waist and her own hands across Kaoru’s back, Chisato leaned up for one kiss, then another. Then for reasons she understood very clearly but likely could not explain, she pressed her lips against Kaoru’s neck and then dragged them up along the line of her jaw. Kaoru almost squealed.

“My,” Chisato pulled back and smirked, very satisfied with herself, “that was such a cute sound you just made there, Kaoru.”

“W-what are you doing so suddenly, Chisato!? Th-that…”

“I’m sorry,” Chisato said, smiling and laying her head on Kaoru’s shoulder while looking aside to glance up at her, “when I saw you in the firelight like that I couldn’t help myself…”

_Oh._

Chisato’s eyes widened and she could tell that Kaoru must have had the same realization that she just stumbled headlong into: they were both in quite a state over one another.

Chisato caught herself staring across Kaoru’s body and letting her eyes drag slowly in between kisses. She caught Kaoru staring at her chest and watching the curve of her neck. The breadth of time between their kisses grew ever so slightly and in those seconds, they were profoundly distracted by one another. This all gave Chisato a terrible, wondrous idea.

It was perhaps true, Chisato thought, that she may have been overeager at first to fixate on her feelings for Kaoru to the exclusion of all else outside of the folly, since she and Kaoru could fully determine the shape and course of their relationship while Chisato felt as if she had little power to determine the shape and course of anything else at present. Now, however, there was something ecstatic in her fingertips and something sparkling in the corners of her vision. She was closer now to seeing Kaoru than she ever had been in the past, and Kaoru had seen so much of her over the past few hours that it burned in Chisato’s mind just to think of it. She wondered, then, just how much more could they see? How much more of herself could she show to Kaoru?

“I do truly apologize, and Kaoru, if you are upset,” Chisato said, perfectly serious as she brushed her hair aside and leaned her head over to expose the side of her neck, “Then it is only fair that you do the same in retribution.”

“I-” Kaoru simply stared at Chisato’s neck, her eyes full and one hand on her heart as if she had to fight to keep it contained. She hesitated twice more and then, in a gentle motion, she wrapped herself around Chisato and buried her face in her shoulder, dotting her skin with light kisses all the way up to her ear. When she felt Kaoru’s lips behind her jaw, Chisato squirmed and Kaoru suddenly backed away.

“I’m sorry, that was too far and I did not mean-”

“No,” Chisato said, smiling and suddenly feeling too shy to meet Kaoru’s eyes, “It wasn’t particularly any farther than I wanted it to be, but... I wasn’t prepared for you to be so enthusiastic.”

Kaoru nodded and swallowed her embarrassment down. “I apologize. From here on I will pace myself.”

“No, please,” Chisato’s eyes drifted away again and she couldn’t believe how giddy and light she felt in that moment, “that is… I would gladly place my trust in you, Kaoru, and I’ll stop you if you should overstep. You do not need to be any more cautious than you already have been. In fact,” Chisato finally found the nerve to look Kaoru in the eye, “please do the same, as I may find myself in a similar spirit of enthusiasm if we continue.”

“Ah, is that so?” Kaoru could barely keep her words stitched together for the bashful grin on her face, “Then I should be more than satisfied so long as you are content.”

“Kaoru.”

“Yes, Chisato?”

Chisato closed her eyes and then stared firmly. “I cannot be content if you only act for my sake. After all that you’ve said to me on the matter, I could not feel at ease knowing you were left wanting. In fact, I could stand to see you act a bit more selfishly from time to time.”

“You say that, but,” Kaoru scratched the edge of her chin, still flustered and averting her eyes, “Chisato, I may be more brazen than you anticipate… telling me to be more selfish is…”

Chisato kept her gaze locked and answered plainly.

“I will only be content when we both know how we look and feel when there is no distance between us. It strikes me now, how much more we are ourselves when we are together… I want to know just how much more there is to see of you, Kaoru…”

“Chisato… I,” Kaoru choked on a breath and then abandoned it, drawing Chisato close for a kiss. It was as Chisato said - they were both seeking to close all distance between them, to see one another from every possible angle and to experience their breadth. They craved that knowledge, and they were learning quickly.

There is a boundary in space like the threshold between the forest and the plains. Where the trees line up in a row that boundary is clear but where they lie scattered and dappled across the land, it might be easy for an eager traveler to find themselves deep in the wood without a second’s thought. As Kaoru swept kisses across Chisato’s side and cradled the curve of her back, Chisato pushed her fingers through Kaoru’s hair guided her further down. She had always thought there would be a much more absolute distinction, a line which they could both see from the distance and approach with a firmly deliberate pace. Now that she felt Kaoru against her skin, she realized that they’d been in the forest for some time already. Chisato had no intention of turning back.

Kaoru’s face dipped out of sight for a moment and Chisato felt an electric jolt run through her leg as a hard kiss pressed against her thigh. She was already panting and bracing herself for more, but then Kaoru pulled away. She looked up at Chisato from across the length of her body, her face a whirl of focus and restlessness and clumsy elation. She spoke low and soft as if that was all she could manage, and the sound of her voice in that moment left Chisato weak.

“Chisato, I want to… is this alright?”

The air in her lungs felt like steam and Chisato stared at Kaoru, drinking in the sight of her face framed there beneath her. She was too certain now to feel any hesitation.

“Yes.”

The chill of the air and then the warmth of the fireplace flooded across Chisato’s skin as Kaoru gently guided her petticoat off and away from where they lay. Chisato pushed her fingers through Kaoru’s hair and grasped the back of her head as Kaoru lowered her face, and as she laid a single kiss across her love, Chisato felt her chest catch fire. Her entire body surged with a brightness she couldn’t hold and she cupped one hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp while she held Kaoru’s head in place with the other. Kaoru’s hands smoothed the skin over Chisato’s hips and pulled her in tight, her palms brushing gently and her fingertips pressing firm. Kaoru teased lightly with her lips and Chisato’s back tensed, her hand falling aside and her voice filling the room like a pleasant whisper. From there she grew louder and her grip on Kaoru grew tighter. Sweat gathered across her neck and dripped down her collar and across her back, and in the firelight she could see Kaoru framed between her legs. She gasped. Her body shivered and twitched. Kaoru pressed further and kissed and teased with a reckless joy. Time unraveled around them as the fire crackled and soon Chisato couldn’t contain herself any longer. She reached forward and grabbed Kaoru’s hand, holding it tight as she felt her body scream and her voice crash against the walls. Pulses of warmth spread through her limbs and she squeezed Kaoru’s hand, and then Kaoru kissed her again and she collapsed back in a breathless, profoundly delighted sigh.

As she sat back, Kaoru rose and the two of them did very little for a time beyond gasping for breath and staring at each other fondly. Kaoru helped Chisato up and they smiled together, and then Chisato leaned in quickly and kissed Kaoru’s lips before falling against her chest and resting her head and hands there.

“I see,” Chisato said, trying to slow her breathing, “That was indeed quite brazen of you, Kaoru.”

Kaoru could barely speak. “That- I... “ Her mouth wrinkled up awkwardly and she looked to the fire, “I hope that was alright.”

“Hold me,” Chisato said, almost murmuring, “please.”

Kaoru held Chisato close and firm enough that she would not slip when the strength left her legs. Chisato hummed happily and slowly, delicately pulled her fingers through Kaoru’s hair.

“I suppose if I am to be entirely honest… it was wonderful.”

“Ah, g-good.” Kaoru smiled slightly and then promptly flinched as she felt Chisato kiss her neck, her chin, and finally her nose. Chisato fell back against Kaoru's chest giggling and Kaoru finally seemed more at ease. She lowered her hands to wrap around Chisato’s waist and she kissed her forehead before leaning against her.

“Chisato, I love you more dearly than I can say.”

Chisato breathed in sharply. She hadn’t expected Kaoru to say such a thing in such a sheer and unwavering tone. Of course it was perfectly natural and reasonable thing to say in such a situation, but even knowing that had not prepared Chisato for the feeling of those words. She looped her arms around Kaoru’s back and buried her face against Kaoru’s neck.

“You lovely fool…”

“You are,” Kaoru lost herself for a moment, staring at Chisato lying there against her, “beautiful, in ways I don’t know how to explain. No matter how many people think of you as cold and distant, you are the most selfless person I’ve ever met. You deserved far better than being forced into a role you didn’t choose for yourself and I…” Kaoru squeezed Chisato tighter in her arms, “I am failing as an actor and a poet. I’ve lost the words to tell you how essential you are…”

“Kaoru…”

 _A lovely fool…_ Chisato thought as she kissed Kaoru’s chin and then her lips, _and I love her dearly._

“Kaoru, I wonder…” Chisato said at last, looking up with a devious grin, “Did you think that you would be the only one allowed to convey your affections this evening?”

Before Kaoru could respond, Chisato leaned far enough against her that Kaoru toppled back slowly, first catching herself on a box and then lowering herself to the ground as Chisato climbed on top of her.

“I made no such presumption,” Kaoru said, her voice insistent and nervous and more than a little eager, “though I confess I’m not sure what manner of expression you had in mind.”

Chisato slid one hand down Kaoru’s chest, brushing against her nipple and following to the line of her hip.

“Oh?” Chisato tilted her head and moved her hand into place, “I’ve tried to make it obvious.”

Her fingers slid down and Kaoru almost whimpered.

“Y-yes, I see now, that,” Kaoru took a deep breath, “should be more than alright, and-”

“Shhh…” Chisato kissed Kaoru and then pressed her fingers in more deeply, “Please stay quiet for a while. Or rather, don’t speak. There are things I need to tell you…”

Kaoru gasped and her hips shifted against Chisato’s hand. She nodded quietly and with a sheepish smile as she draped her arms over Chisato’s waist.

“Good, now,” Chisato moved down and kissed the edge of Kaoru’s breast, teasing at her nipple until she finally closed her lips around it and sucked. She could hear Kaoru’s breathing grow ragged and coarse and the sound of it only made Chisato more desperate to continue.

“Princes and Barons are frauds, as I have often seen,” Chisato said, in between tiny nips and kisses at Kaoru’s chest, “and you are far more loyal and graceful and dashing than any of them. And more handsome by far, in every way.”

Chisato felt Kaoru moving beneath her and she moved her fingers in a steady rhythm, quick strokes and slow circles and warm breaths against her neck. She pulled herself up to kiss Kaoru on the lips again and then she moved to whisper in her ear.

“Kaoru, you are beautiful.”

“Ah, Chisato, t-that’s”

“Shhh. Kaoru, you are more noble than any member of any Court. Do you realize how much you fill my thoughts? How many of my hours you occupied during the years when you were gone?”

Kaoru strained and let out a strangled gasp.

“Of the two of us, you are by far the kinder, and the more sincere, and your passions are so pure I’m often envious.”

A quick motion from Chisato set Kaoru shaking. She turned her face aside and held the back of one hand up to her mouth. Chisato whispered even more softly,

“I love you.”

“Aah! Chisato!”

“I know,” Chisato murmured softly as she kissed Kaoru’s cheek and stroked her face, “I know, so please, let me see your face.”

Still panting and overwhelmed, Kaoru slowly turned back to face Chisato and their eyes met, just as Chisato pushed her fingers and pressed her palm and Kaoru’s spine arced. Chisato didn’t relent until almost a minute later, whispering things too soft and quiet for Kaoru to hear and smiling at every expression that crossed her face. When it was over, Chisato collapsed against Kaoru and Kaoru held her gladly. Eventually, Chisato moved to Kaoru’s side and clung to her while she stroked Kaoru’s chest and Kaoru rubbed Chisato’s back.

“That,” Kaoru fought to gather her breath and her thoughts, “You were, that is…” She took a breath and held it. “You’re beautiful.”

Chisato felt her stomach leap and she laughed. “So you have mentioned.”

Kaoru grinned. “It bears repeating.”

“As does much of this evening.” Chisato said happily, laying her head on Kaoru’s breast and listening to the sound of her heart. By then the fire was beginning to fade and they were more than several hours past dusk. The toll of the day, and of certain recent events, caught up to Chisato suddenly and she found herself unable to keep her eyes open. When Kaoru saw her nodding off, she offered to up and look for materials to manage some semblance of a bed, but Chisato refused. She maintained that she would much rather stay there, sleeping at Kaoru’s side through the night wrapped in just her surcoat. In truth, she would’ve vastly preferred a bed to the folly’s creaking floor, but to have a bed or something like it would mean that she would have to let Kaoru go for more than a moment and, as Kaoru insisted, she allowed herself the selfishness of keeping her. With the storm gone and night wearing on, Chisato knew that they had only a handful of hours left together before the morning came.

In only a handful of hours, they would have to leave the folly and return to the palace. Chisato would have to confront her parents about their embezzlement, The Princess would have to address the Court and her people, and with all that might happen afterwards it could be days or weeks before the two of them could share another evening like this. If hours were all that they had, Chisato wanted to fall asleep as close to Kaoru as she could and then to wake beside her. Perhaps, someday she hoped, they could both enjoy that feeling more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost forgot the quotes!
> 
> Kaoru's line "Thus can my love excuse the slow offence. From where thou art why should I haste me thence?" Is the opening of Shakespeare's sonnet 51. That sonnet, as it happens, is also pretty gay.


End file.
